Big Green's Good Day
by starrynightingale
Summary: I was inspired by this head-cannon on tumblr, and I just had to write it. Told in the perspective of Bruce, this is what would happen if he met up with old 'friends'. Team-fic and No pairings.


Big Green's Good Day

"Are you guys ready?" A hurried stagehand was going over the last minuet details of our suits, and in Natasha's case, her dress. The city of New York was awarding us with the Decoration for Distinguished Civilian Service. The nervous stagehand fused over Agent Barton's tie, straightened some of the previous awards of distinction on Captain Rogers' military uniform, and tried to smooth down Tony's hair. She looked toward Thor and me at the end, and quickly scurried away to the more normal side of the Avengers.

"Okay, people! Get ready!" The big-shot politician on stage was wrapping up his speech, and we were about to go on stage. Just before we went on stage, Tony broke out of our neat line and pushed Thor ahead of him.

"Get up there Point Break, I've got to talk to Greenie back here." I wrung my hands nervously.

"What do you want Tony? Is now really the right time to be messing with the government?" I whispered hurriedly. The stagehands were starting to wave us out as he sent me a you-are-so-in-for-it grin.

"This is the perfect time to mess with the government. I've got a special someone to give us the awards." He smiled over his shoulder as he walked out on stage. I ran a shaking hand through my hair. (Oh, Tony. What have you done this time?) I walked onstage toward the flashing lights of paparazzi cameras and the cacophonous roar of the audiences applause.

I nervously shuffled over to the spot designated for the Avengers on stage. The big-shot politician went on-and-on of the heroics of the Avengers, and the bravery and honor and... I just stopped listening after a while. I didn't remember most of what happened, but I know the Hulk didn't act out of kindness or valor, just pure rage. Tony gave me a small nudge when he realized I wasn't paying attention.

"And now, it is with great honor I call to stage General Thaddeus Ross to present the Avengers with their awards." I felt myself suck in a large breath of air. (Ross! Here! Wait! Is Betty here as well?) I looked in the crowd, and right in the first row, I saw Betty staring at me with a huge grin on her face. (Oh my good god.)

"Tony. What the hell did you do?" I hissed under my breath, still watching Betty out of the corner of my eye.

"I called in a favor." His smile was going to split his face if it got any bigger. General Ross still hadn't seen me behind the team, with me being hidden behind Thor and Captain Rogers at the end of the line.

Ross had just given Thor his medal when he spotted. His glare turned ice cold, and his faced drained of color. (RUN!) I felt the Hulk press for control, but I batted him away. (Not now. Not with Tony and Betty so close.) Ross' face was flushed in anger as he stiffly approached Tony.

"Hey General, quick question. How angry does it make you that he is right in front of you, but you cant do a damned thing about it?" Tony smiled wide. "See, Bruce isn't the monster, he has saved a whole lot of people. Big Green isn't a monster either. Every time the Hulk has made an appearance, he was just protecting people, including Bruce. No, Bruce isn't the monster, the people always chasing him are." Ross' face grew even more red as he pinned Tony's medal on his suit. His gaze drew to me, and he suddenly raised his hand. (Don't hit me. HIT BACK!) His hand came up level with his waist, and I realized he was offering a handshake. I shakily gave up my hand and he violently shook it.

Ross leaned in close while pinning the medal on to my shirt. He stabbed the pin through my shirt and stabbed me with it. All of my self-control was strained trying to keep the Hulk under wraps. "I will get you, you monster." I felt the blood drain from my face, and I stiffened. I could sense the team's curious eyes boring holes into my side. Ross put his arm around my shoulders, smiling and waving to the crowd, and again I felt the Hulk fight to get out. He took his arm away finally, and I turned to face him, and give him a piece of my mind, but Tony interrupted my train of thought.

"No you won't." Tony turned to Ross and shook his hand once again. "Bruce isn't alone anymore, he's got me."

"And me. I will support Doctor Banner against all adversaries." Thor boomed from behind Tony.

"Banner has had my back on several occasions, so I've got his." Agent Barton called from the back of the group.

"Trust me, I have seen the bad parts of Bruce. They don't even come close to morally bad when you compare them to Stark's best." Romanoff added.

"Why Natasha, you flatter me." Tony replied without missing a beat.

"And I don't know exactly how the military is now, General Ross, but people in the army back in my day looked after their friends, and Doctor Banner is one of my closest friends." I felt Rogers hand rest on my shoulder, affirming me of his words.

"See? You mess with Banner, and you mess with all of the Avengers." Tony smiled a shit-eating grin. "You can't touch him." I felt a smile, a real smile tug at the corners of my lips, and tears prick at my eyes. More stagehands started appearing, waving us away and off of the stage, and General Ross was forced to go the other way. It was a good thing too, because tears had started rolling down my cheeks.

"Banner, are you okay?" Steve turned to me, and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"I-I." I couldn't say anything; I just smiled like an idiot. Captain Rogers released me from his hug, and I just looked at all of the Avengers. "I've never had anyone stand up for me like that. I've never had any friends like you guys." I lunged at Tony and trapped him in a hug. "What in God's name inspired you to invite Ross of all people to give us an award?" I pushed him away and wiped at my eyes. "Do you know how close the Other Guy was to getting out and bolting?"

Tony just shrugged. "I figured you had a handle on him. And we had to send him a message. 'Bruce is protected'. He can't chase after you anymore."

"I can finally stop running." I smiled.

"Bruce!" I heard someone call, and I turned to the sound. I saw Betty, with all of her finesse, was running toward our strange group. I would have been so much happier if her dear father, Ross, wasn't following close behind. "Bruce." She was really standing right in front of me, quite wonderfully real. Betty threw her arms around me, and nestled her head between my neck and shoulder. "I've missed you so much," she whispered quietly in my ear.

I tentatively brought my arms around her in a complete hug. "Betty," I breathed, "I've missed you too." I closed my eyes and rested my chin on her head.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Monster?" I opened my eyes and let go of Betty immediately. Ross' face was seething with rage, and he took a threatening step forward, but that was as far as he got. Steve and Tony stepped in between us, making a rather intimidating wall. General Ross just looked angrier, but didn't try to get to me.

"What's wrong, son?" Steve suddenly asked. "You're looking a little green."


End file.
